


High School Never Ends

by Bunny



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESSA high school AU featuring characters from DC comics.





	1. New Kid on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kon Kent!

Tim didn’t know what to think as he watched the jocks crowd around the newest student at school. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the kid, but he looked like he’d fit in with that crowd. Tim shouldn't be spending as much time staring at the jocks as he did. He was already the target of their teasing and bullying. Why make it worse for himself? Who cared if the new kid ended up being bullied in the end? It would serve him right for thinking he could fit in with the jocks after only one day.

 

Tim snorted and turned back to his locker. Bart was there, leaning against the locker next to him and frowning at him. Tim rolled his eyes and Bart sighed loudly.

 

“Have you gotten to meet him yet?”

 

“No. And I honestly don’t care to. By the way Ulysses and his goons are treating him, it seems he’ll be our newest tormentor come tomorrow.” Tim slammed his locker shut and turned to stare at the group. The larger boys had moved to show the newest student, and Tim felt his heart stop in his chest. Bart reached out to steady him as his eyes went wide. “Wow...” Tim’s face flushed a bit and he quickly turned and pulled Bart down the hall. He wasn’t ready to face the new kid, and he certainly wasn’t ready to face his new found attraction to him.

 

Kon hated being the center of attention. His father had told him that while in school, he was the target of all kinds of bullies. So Kon had expected that to happen. Instead, he had found himself surrounded by jocks and cheerleaders. The quarterback of the football team, Ulysses H. Armstrong had sought him out because of the way Kon looks. He didn’t understand it at first, but when the head cheerleader, Rose, touched his upper bicep he got it. The muscles he had gotten from working on the farm all those years, had paid off. He was popular, and all he had to do was stand there and let them talk his ears off.

 

While Ulysses listed off the rules of the school, Kon’s attention was on the two boys watching him. He tried to wave, but Rose had grabbed his hand and leaned forward to whisper to him.

 

“You shouldn’t try to talk to them. Ulysses’s favorite punching bag and his boyfriend are the biggest losers in the school. Speaking to them is like shooting yourself in the head. If you want to be popular, stick with us.” She leaned more into him and Kon had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was he expected to beat kids up? He wasn’t cool with that, and his father would be disappointed in him. That wasn’t something he wanted to ever happen. He’d fought to get his father to let him come live with him and not his grandparents. He wasn’t about to screw it up.

 

“So that’s it. We’ll ease you into the scene at lunch. It shouldn’t be hard, what with your looks and all. Most of the school’s so totally focused on appearances they won’t see that you’re like a mute.” Ulysses’s draped an arm over Kon’s shoulder and lead him down the hall. “So first, we make sure the dopes in the main offices didn’t drop you into any nerd-o classes.” Kon frowned a bit at that. He liked taking maths and sciences. Sure he didn’t want to be the class dork, but as Ulysses’s had said, his looks would get him more popularity. So why couldn’t he have a class he liked?

 

Luckily for Kon, the main office had refused Ulysses’s demands and Kon had to shove off to the Honor’s Math class. He took a deep breath before entering the room. The teacher, a mousy looking man with stubble that would rival even his grandfather's, gaped at him.

 

“Are you lost?” Kon laughed and shook his head.

 

“Nope. I’m Kon Kent, the new transfer student. This is Honor’s Math right?” The teacher nodded as Kon handed him the schedule he’d been given. The man smiled at him and waved to a seat towards the back.

 

“Well then Mr. Kent, welcome to Justice Middle School. I’m Mr. Hunter. If you have any problems, I’m sure one of the other students will help you along.” Kon nodded his head and smiled at a few of the people still staring at him. A few turned their attention away as soon as he looked at them, but the two from the hallway earlier didn’t. The red head gave him a grin and leaned his chair back enough to where Kon was sure he was about to fall over. The other boy, gave him a small smile and leaned over to help him find the page for the lesson.

 

“Thanks... um...?” The boy blushed a bit and shook his head. Kon frowned at that. All he wanted was a name, was that really so bad? Apparently it was because the boy didn’t answer him. So much for being a friendly environment. When he got home tonight, he was asking his father about all this stuff. Until then, he’d just have to keep at it. He’d get the dark haired boy to open up to him. Even if it killed any kind of rep he had.


	2. Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note makes Tim wish he could strangle Kon Kent.

Most days during Study Hall, Tim took the time to read through a book or two that he’d been meaning to. But since Kon showed up, all he’d been able to focus on was the way his muscles shifted as he slept. For three weeks now he’d kept his mouth shut around Kon, but the other boy didn’t seem to get it. Kon talked to Tim all the time during class, sat with him at lunch, and even started following him to his locker after classes. Tim was beginning to think that it was all some kind of joke between the jocks. But Ulysses had ignored the both of them. Heck he hadn’t even tried to throw Tim into the dumpster yesterday, and it was spaghetti day!

 

When the bell sounded for the next class, Tim reached out and shook Kon awake. The boy jolted upright and gave Tim a wide grin before scooping up their bags and heading out without a word. Tim frowned and chased after him. Why the heck was Kon carrying his bag? Sure they had all the same classes, but that didn’t mean that Kon had to carry Tim’s things! What if someone got the wrong impression? Most of the school was already glaring at Tim, he didn’t need more of their hate. Once he caught up with Kon, he grabbed his bag and pulled. Kon was stronger though and pulled back, making Tim stumble forward. Kon’s arm went around Tim’s shoulders and held him close. Tim’s face went beat red, and he was glad to duck into science class. 

 

“Ah good you’re all here. Now I want you kids to pair up. We got the Science Fair next month and for your mid-term you’re all entering!” Mr. Kord smiled brightly as he clapped his hands. The groan throughout the class, masked Tim’s little gasp as Kon leaned into his personal bubble. 

 

“Think I can come over after school to think up ideas?” Tim’s face flushed red and he nodded. Well at least this might stop Kon from hanging all over him. Tim went on to listen more to the lesson then Kon, but when something smacked his arm, he looked over and frowned. 

 

_ Do I get a name now? _

 

Tim frowned at the note and turned his head to glare at Kon. The boy just smiled brightly and motioned with his pen to write back. Tim sighed and shook his head. 

 

_ It’s Tim Wayne. Happy now? _

 

_ Yeah actually. Though really? I’ve known for three weeks. _

 

_ What? Then why the fanfare? _

 

_ Well because seeing you flustered is like the best part of my day.  _

 

Tim was shocked for a moment before crumpling up the note and tossing it into the trash as he walked out the door. Mr. Kord was a bit shocked. Tim never left the class in the middle of a lesson. He looked up at Kon who just shrugged. Once class was over, Ted fished the note out of the trash and read it. He frowned as Mike Carter, the gym teacher, walked in to join him for lunch. 

 

“What’s up?” Ted looked up and handed over the note. “Well they are kids, Ted. It was only a matter of time before your little star fell hard. I’m a bit surprised it’s with one of my boys though.” Mike grinned and tossed the note back in the trash. “Come on, if we’re late for the teachers meeting again, Max might horde all the coffee again.”


	3. Clubs and Extracurricular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it is just that easy...

Hartley groaned as Harley danced into his office, waving a piece of paper around. He knew what it was, and he’d been dreading its arrival. His kids weren’t ready yet, especially not if the New Directions were on that list. Harley didn’t seem to care about his unease, and slammed the paper down. She’d highlighted the New Directions on the top of the page and Hartley felt his heart drop. He’d hoped that the team had lost it’s members over the summer, but instead he knew so much different. They had gained new members, which meant that his little Glee club was going to have a fight at sectionals this year. It was their first time going, but Hartley hoped it wasn’t the last. He loved this club, even if some of the members of the staff laughed at him for it. 

 

“So, where’s my set list at? I need it soon or else I can’t help you with the choreography. Though my girls aren’t good enough for sectionals, that doesn’t mean your little Glee club can’t be.” Harley’s pep is what kept the kids from wallowing in self pity and depression, but it was starting to get on Hartley’s nerves.

 

“I’ll get the list to you as soon as we come up with one. My group’s meeting tonight to hash out the list. Please Harley, just a few more days.” The hyper blond gave him a look and then twirled out of the room. Hartley groaned as he sunk down in his chair. There were no songs on the planet that’d help the Titans over come the New Directions. But he was going to give it his best damn shot. 

 

“Okay so we need some songs for our set list for sectionals. Remember we need one upbeat number and one ballad. We don’t want to fall into the same routine we have all year, so let’s try to stay clear of the old rock songs. Let’s try out some musical numbers huh?” Hartley watched as a few of the students groaned and slouched. He couldn’t believe that none of them had any ideas to throw out. He fell back into his chair and started flipping through a book he had brought. His eyes widened as he found one song. 

 

“Um... Mr. Rathaway? Can we sing For Good?” That was Cissie King. She was always hinting at wanting to sing some Wicked songs, but the club had always turned her down. Now, Hartley smiled. 

 

“We sure can, and Tim, Kon... the two of you will be doing “What You Own”. Now, who’s got an upbeat number we can do?” Hartley watched the class and grinned when Bart got up and moved to the guitar. Normally the boys ADD never let him sit for long, but Hartley had a good feeling about this one. 

 

“What would you do if I sang out of tune...” Bart started to sing and soon the whole group had gotten up to join in. It was an upbeat song and it had Hartley laughing as he watched them. Maybe they wouldn’t win sectionals, but as long as his group had fun, it really didn’t matter. 


End file.
